1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of gardening implements. More particularly, it pertains to a unique trash carrying device for use in placing trash in a plastic trash bag for later disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Take out the trash", "Help your father clean the yard", and "Clean up this mess|" are statements heard by young people, boy friends, and spouses the world over. Something always has to be cleaned up and each of us has been chosen for the dirty work on numerous occasions.
Beginning with the discovery of plastic, plastic bags, and specifically plastic garbage or trash bags have been the tool of choice for these jobs. As widely advertised, garbage bags have tough walls to hold a large amount of trash, are thin-walled to remain light weight, and have closable open tops to secure the trash in the bag. The only features of plastic trash and garbage bags remaining are the problems associated with holding the top open when stuffing the trash into the bag and not ripping the bag walls while stuffing sharp objects, such as rose stems, hedge clippings and card board boxes into the bag.
We have all experienced the problem of holding open a limp plastic bag with one hand while trying to stuff the bag with branches, leaves, stems and the like with the other hand. The limpness in the bag causes it to collapse downward leaving only a vertical slit as the opening into the bag. To place trash and the like in this narrow opening, one must release their grip on the bag and use that hand to open the slit to stuff the trash in the bag. This makes the bag less than portable because it must be must be picked up and laid down at each instance of stuffing trash into it. In addition, because the walls of the bag are unsupported during this operation, the walls are often accidently slit when pushing sharp objects down into the bag.
The prior are has attempted to solve this problem by providing a loop having a circumferential length about the same as that of a plastic garbage or trash bag and providing means to temporarily attach the open top of the bag about the loop. The problem with this practice is that, when holding the loop in one's hand, and extending the user's arm downward, the bag drags on the ground. During this dragging, the bag comes into contact with sticks, stones and the like on the ground that catch on the plastic and cause slits, rips and rends in the bag bottom and walls. As soon as this occurs, the bag is no longer useful to hold trash and must be discarded.
In addition, this loop does nothing to support the walls of the bag while trash is being stuffed into the bag. This lack of support allows trash pushed up against the walls of the bag to cause rips in the walls and thus destroying the bag.